


In Orbit

by Star_Crab



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, MY FAVORITES ARE ALIVE AND THRIVING, basically almost all the X-Men will show up at one point or another since it's a series, i'll be using some scenes since it's kind of an AU, it's based off of That 70s Show, loosely based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Crab/pseuds/Star_Crab
Summary: A Series of One-Shots set after X-Men: Apocalypse, where Warren survived the crash, but barely. He makes a few friends, but is still healing emotionally and mentally.





	1. Rebel Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> These aren't going to be in any particular order, but will be dated to keep a bit of a timeline. Most of these will be inspired by songs and scenes from That 70's Show.

_January 27, 1984_

 

Sundays are Warren’s favorite.

These are the days when students were able to leave the estate grounds, if they wished, to visit the city. Most of the students at the school, their mutation was not as physical as his own, the wings taking up a large space of his own room, not to mention the smallness of the vehicles they would drive to town in. Only Jubilee, Scott, Jean, and Peter are the only ones to really try and get him to go with them to the cities to find new records and play at the arcades. Kurt would meet them at the mall, showing up in a puff of blue smoke that would sometimes spook the winged man. It soon got to the point that Warren could call them friends.

His favorite place to go is the record store just down the street from the mall where his friends were shopping. Wings hidden in his jacket, he walks inside the small store inhaling deeply the incense that the owners would constantly have burning. He hates the smell of nag champa, but it was comforting in a weird sort of was as he peruses down the small aisles. Music was playing softly in the background, a David Bowie record he acknowledges with his head bobbing along slightly to the music.

“Welcome back, stranger.”

And then there was her.  His most favorite reason for visiting. Her hair is braided in two braids resting on the front side of her shoulders with a headband that had flowers embroidered across the band. Some loose curls fell against her eyes that she would push out of the way. Warren thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but also one of the most annoying. They would get into petty arguments over bands and celebrities, swapping snark and sarcasm until he had to leave back to the mansion.

“Anything new this week?” He would ask, and she would answer with a laugh and then point at a box labelled ‘New Arrivals’. With a roll of his eyes, he walks over to the crate and flips through the new records. There was a new Beatles record, along with a Queen and David Bowie. He finds a Metallica record and grabs it from the crate to buy at the counter.  

She pops her gum while reading a book that seems to have been read many times before, seemingly unaware of him, but the smirk on her lips tells him that she knows he's there. Bookmarking her spot, she presses a button on the register and the cash drawer opens and she slams it shut without taking the crumpled bills in his hand. 

"Hope you enjoy your new record, stranger," she says with a smile and opens her books once more.

* * *

 

Warren couldn't stop smiling to himself the whole ride back as he looked at the cover art of his new Metallica record, one he already owned, but that is not the point. Totally not the point. He doesn't notice the looks he was getting from Peter and Scott while the girls sit up front as Kurt drives them back to the mansion. Perhaps this how when the next Sunday came, they were all in the record shop, not just Warren that day; and how he hates how they entered and looked around pointing out different things and reasons to why they understand how Warren would be here all the time. 

"Guys, let's just go," Warren suggests, digging his hands deeper in his jacket pockets. "Why did you guys even want to come here?" 

Peter smirks over at him, flipping a Pink Floyd record in his hands. "Just wanted to see what caused that dopey look on your face last week." 

"Does anyone even work here?" Jubilee asks walking up to the counter and leaning against it. Behind her the beaded curtain moves slightly revealing the girl who works at the record shop. 

"I do," she says stepping from the back room with a box of records in her arms. She smiles at Warren who lifts the counter bar for her to walk through. She walks over to the box where new records were stashed and began to riffle through the box she has. "What can I helps you guys find today?" 

"We were just browsing," Jean says with a smile. "I'm Jean and these are my friends. You already know Warren." 

"You guys must be from the school then," she says smiling as well, looking over Jean's shoulder and at Warren who flushes under the attention she was giving him. "Andromeda, it's a pleasure to meet you all and it seems I finally learn your name, stranger." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is super short and I'm sorry, but I swear it will be longer.


	2. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a fair point.

_February 8, 1984_

  
“If you want, you can work here,” she offers while Warren helps carry a box to the back room. “I mean, you practically know where everything is already. You know where the keys are and once helped man the register when it was busy. Oh! Here!” She hands him a slip of paper. “It’s a check for that day. I know technically you aren’t one the payroll yet, but it’s the least I can do.”

Warren is speechless. He only came over to invite her to the barbecue that is coming up for fourth of July. Yeah it’s a couple months away, but Jean wanted to make sure that she would make it, just in case. “Uhm, thank you, but you don’t have to do this.”

“Oh hush, yes I did,” she shouts while walking back to the front counter. “It’ll be fun. You’re already here everyday so you might as well get paid for it, right?”

She does have a point in that. 

Warren gives a shrug of his shoulders and a small nod in consideration. "Are you sure? Not everybody is okay with-" he gestures to his large wings. 

"Then they are gonna have to go to a different store," she states as if it were obvious. She giggles. "That would be a sight, we're the only store for hours." 

Warren starts working at the record shop on weekends with permission from the Professor. He wears his leather jacket to keep his wings mostly covered, but most of the people in the town were very polite to him despite knowing he is a mutant. The hours aren't long since the store was open from 10 AM until 10 PM. He learns quickly the back stock room, how to accept shipments from large record companies, and learns that maybe Prince and David Bowie are not as bad as he thought they were. He learns that he loves the sound of Andromeda's laughter and how her nose scrunches up at his terrible jokes that he learns from Peter. His friends visit time to time, mostly Peter to see if he would have worry about Andromeda taking his title as Warren's Best Friend. Warren didn't have the heart to tell him he was never really his best friend in the first place, but a close one. Andromeda does become his best friend though, and very quickly too. Soon his friends become her friends, a perfect blend of both sides of his life. He also learns she has a cat named Milo who absolutely hates him despite how hard he tries to get the thing to like him. Milo likes his shoelaces though. 

He thinks it happened when some tourists had come in looking for a specific record that Warren knew they had in the back, but the couple would not allow him to help because he was a 'freak with wings' and asked for a different employee. 

* * *

 

_"I'm afraid I'm the only one on the clock," he says fiercely. "My manager comes back from her break in an hour, but I can get you the record you want from the back. We do sell it."_

_The couple says that they would be back later and left with their noses turn high and the jingling of the bell echoes loudly in his mind. He didn't know why he lied to them, Andromeda is actually upstairs making the both of them sandwiches. (He had requested a simple ham and cheese.) After the couple left, Warren went and found the 'Singles' Rush album in the box of new arrivals, setting it behind the counter with a heavy sigh._

_"Is everything okay, Warren?" Her voice makes him jump. "Sorry if I scared you. Here's the ham and cheese you requested."_

_He takes a big bite from the sandwich to avoid answering her question, but when he swallows the large bite she is staring at him still expecting an answer._

_"A couple came in looking for a Rush album, the new one we just got in," he begins, and swallowed the knot forming in his throat, "but they wanted someone else to help them. They saw my wings and wanted you to help them instead."_

_"Where are they?"_

_He chokes a bit and gives a smile as innocent as he can make it. "I may have told them that you were on your break and wouldn't be back for another hour?"_

_Andromeda gives him a look as she chews her own sandwich. She swallows. Then bursts into a fit of laughter that makes Warren relax and laugh as well. It takes them a moment to calm down and she grabs the record with an odd look on her face._

_"Too bad another customer bought this before they came back," she says putting it beneath the counter under a stack of paper. "Also too bad that it was the only one we got in too."_

_Warren knows there are two more in the back, but smiles at her anyways and has to leave to the back room to keep from laughing when the couple returns to the shop expecting to get their record from a 'normal person'. Like she had said, too bad._

_"I'm afraid another customer from the local school came buy and bought before you guys," she explains with a big smile. "He was very excited to listen to it when he got back. Maybe next time buy it instead of making a big deal out of who works in my store. I hope you enjoy your time in town!"_

* * *

 

Yes, that is when Warren had decided she was his best friend. 

True, the two would get into petty arguments. Like, what record they would play next, but could always settle on a Queen record and would sing loudly together the songs they knew by heart. He always would prefer Led Zeppelin and Clapton or even Hendrix, but there are days when she puts on Elton John, Fleetwood Mac, or Prince and he would be just as happy with working that day. A solution came in the form of a chart there was a rotation of who can choose what they listen to for the day, much like today it was Andromeda's but she just cannot seem to choose which record. 

"Just choose one, Andy," he complains sitting on the counter as she contemplates which record to play in her hands. One is a Queen record, one that they have listened too many times before, and the other is the newest Queen record that was just released and finally arrived at the store. "Either way, you'll learn all the songs and sing them." 

"I know it's just," she lets out a huff. "Do I want to play 'A Day At The Races' or 'The Works'? This is a lot harder than it looks, Warren." 

He snatches then from her hands and holds them behind his back, wings moving so she could not see as he shuffled them. "Pick a hand," he says. 

Andromeda rolls her eyes at him. "Seriously? This is your solution to my dilemma?" 

"It'll work, trust me on this," he replies with a shrug. "Pick a hand." 

She points to his right hand and he gives the record to her to play. 'The Works' album produced by Queen begins to play over the speakers in the store and now finally they can open the store a half of a hour later than usual. Before the first song even ends, Andromeda is already dancing and singing along with the chorus which makes Warren laugh as he sits on the counter still while she unlocks and props open the door. 

Warren rings up a customer and bids them a good day while Andromeda re-shelves some misplaced records that customers were too lazy to put back. He bobs his head to the song playing while counting the money into the drawer. He glances up at her with a smile while closing the drawer. She tells him that she was going to go and make them lunch upstairs and he asks for his usual ham and cheese sandwich that she rolls her eyes at and teases him for being to predictable about what he wants. With the store empty, he sits on the stool behind the register and picks up the book Andromeda is letting him read.

"What can a guy do to get some service in here?" 

"JESUS CHRIST!" Warren's wings flare out in panic at the sight of his friend behind the counter suddenly with a cocky grin on his face. "Peter, what the hell man?" 

Peter laughs at him. "Oh, you should have seen your face. That was priceless." 

"You're a dick," Warren says bluntly. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was told that there is a record waiting for me?" Peter asks. "Apparently there was a mistake in shipping and Andromeda called the school and left a message for me." 

"The new Rush album is your's," he says grabbing it from beneath the pile of paperwork. They had kept it hidden there just in case. "Here you go." 

Peter is only gone for a moment before he's back and leaning against the counter without the record in his hands. He took it back to his room and left it his bed probably. The two friends chat and when Andromeda comes back down, she passes out the sandwiches. She even made one for Peter after hearing Warren's shout of terror. She apologizes for it being plain, but the speedster does not complain and eats it happily whilst they all chat. 

"I need to place some orders," Andromeda says after swallowing the last bite of her sandwich. "I'll be in the back if you need anything. Peter, please no shouting for the next couples of hours." 

"I suddenly have the urge to scream now," Peter says seriously, but gives a cheeky wink to show that he is joking. "I'll be quiet as a mouse." 

"You know, I'd love to tell you how I feel," she says," but there are not enough middle fingers in the world to express myself in this case, Peter. Also, flip to Side B of the record please, Warren." 

The two mutants burst into laughter once the door to the back door shuts. Warren especially and he points at he redness of his friend's face in wake of the sarcastic comment she left them with. 

"Oh, I like her," Peter announces. "She can stay. So, what it like working with her?" 

Warren shrugs. "I'm working with my best friend. We only had a couple bad customers, but Andy takes care of them so I don't have to worry about it." 

"Oooh, her name is Andy now?" 

He shoves Peter's face away. "It's just a nickname. Andromeda is a mouthful and she even told me to call her that, so chill." 

"Uh huh, sure," Peter snipes back through his bite that he was currently chewing. He swallows and then stuffs the rest of the sandwich in his mouth with a grunt. "That's why you've been picking up more shifts during the week that the professor doesn't know about?" 

The older mutant shrugs whilst trying to avoid eye contact with his friend. "Shifts are shifts, Pete. Besides, Andy is a cool chick and a good friend. She's better than you that's for certain." 

"I'm sure she is, so don't expect any sandwiches from me man." Peter wipes his hands on his jeans. "Just letting you know, over heard that some guy is planning on asking Andromeda out for lunch or something like that. Figured I'd let you know since she's your best friend and you are not completely smitten with her." 

Warren tenses. "What are you even talking about?" 

"This girl is all you ever talk about. Andy this, Andromeda that," Peter imitates in terrible high pitched mock of Warren's voice. "Careful, we might get jealous of how much time you spend with her." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

_ February 24, 1985  _

  
  


Warren in nervous, which is odd. He’s only felt nervous twice before: when he entered his fight in the cage and before the battle in Cairo, but those two moments can described with the word  _ fear _ as well. Though now, this is a different type of nervous. This is the type of nervous where he cannot stop his leg from jumping up and down while he’s sitting. His palms are sweaty too, and he is man enough to admit that he has changed what he is wearing as least four times because what he had been wearing prior to the changing of his outfit was not good enough for her to see. He requested Jean’s help after Peter held out a pair of torn denim pants and an old hoodie with the script so faded he can no longer read what it had once said. Scott was upset to lose his girlfriend for a couple of hours, but this is far more important than their flirting games and their kisses in the dark corners of the school. Far more important, if Warren does say so himself. 

“Jesus, Warren, it’ll be fine,” Scott groans as his friend paces around the room, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “Obviously she likes you if she said yes.” 

Warren turns on him. “What if it was a pity yes and she’s going to say no at the end of the night because  _ I’m Best Friend Warren _ ?” He continues rambling as Peter, Kurt, and Scott all groan in annoyance. 

He is losing his mind as he continues to think of how Jean and Jubilee were over at her apartment and have been for the past few hours. The girls left as soon as they were finished with Warren, telling him to not worry about a thing. The spiral grows deeper and the mild panic of what could be happening at her house sets in. Were they helping her get dressed or were they helping her fake being sick so she did not have to go out with him tonight? Were they helping her with her hair or helping her pack so she can move from the town to never be seen again? 

“Jean says to not run your hands through your hair again,” Scott says suddenly. “It’ll mess it all up and she does not want to fix it again.” 

The winged mutant pulls his hands slowly from his golden curls slowly. “They’re here? Already?” He glances at the clock and it reads 7:45 PM. “Oh, I can’t do this.” 

Peter lets out a low whistle. “That’s too bad, because Andy is looking quite nice tonight. Oh look, she’s wearing the jacket you left at the record store.” 

Warren rushes to the window to see the girls walking up the steps, and Andromeda is in fact wearing his jacket and the panic loosens in his stomach as a warmth surges through at the sight of her in his clothes. That stupid cliche he hears Scott say about Jean looking better in his clothes comes to mind because Andromeda does look better than Warren in the old leather jacket. Then it also sets in that she is in the mansion foyer waiting for him to take her to dinner and he’s panicking again. 

“Warren, she’s waiting for you,” Jean says walking into the room. “Tonight will be perfectly, I promise. The reservations are set. You just need to get her to the restaurant.” 

He nods stiffly and shakes out his sweaty hands before leaving the room, his friends waiting about ten paces before following. He almost turns back, but Peter grabs him and rushes him down the stairs leaving him before Andromeda before zipping back to where the rest were watching from the third floor of the mansion. 

“He-,” his voice cracks slightly so he clears his throat to try again. What a way to start the night. “Hello. Ready to go?” 

She giggles at him. “Hello, and yes I am. Shall we?” 

Warren feels a slightly bit more at ease as she holds out her arms for him to loops his through. And he does with a big grin. “Then away we go.” 

Their friends watch as they walk outside, Warren unfurling his wings carefully and Andromeda lifting from the ground slightly. His arms go about her waist and with a test flapping of his wings, they were off into the sky. 

“Bet he’ll make a fool of himself before they even order dinner,” Kurt says breaking the silence. 

Peter laughs with a nod of his head. “Before desert, and you’re on.” 

~

The couple choose a small alley a few streets away from the restaurant to land a gather themselves. His wings are hidden beneath his clothes once more and her eyes change back to their normal hue, but she stills slightly smells of ozone. They walk close to each other, Manhattan has yet to be proven a safe city for mutants. Her hand grips his has a large group of men walks pass them and she doesn’t let go until they reach their destination. His hand flexes, a small tingling sensation across his skin, when she lets go to take her seat across from him. 

“Have you eaten here before?” she asks looking at the menu with wide eyes. 

“No, have you?” 

She shakes her head. “It’s far too expensive. . .” 

Their waiter swoops in before he can anything about the pricing on the menu. He give the couple a genuine smile. “No need to worry about costs, my dear. Everything has been covered already for you both.” 

Warren frowns. What? “Covered by who, if I may ask.” 

The waiter looks at him. “A man called from upstate saying two of his students were-” 

Warren curses suddenly, hot flashes of anger bursting through his composure. “That stupid bastard, I’m going to-” 

“Thank you, so much,” Andromeda says standing, taking his arm. “We didn’t know it was already covered. I apologise for the inconvenience, but we’ll be dining elsewhere tonight.” 

“Of course, miss,” the waiter says, giving a nod in sympathy to the young couple. “I’ll let the hostess know.” 

Andromeda pulls Warren from the restaurant, holding his hand to keep him from taking off. “Come on, we’ll find another place. Besides, what a terrible place to have a first date.” 

“Yeah?” He looks at her confused. 

“Of course,” she says as if it were obvious. “I could hardly pronounce anything on the menu. For two crab cakes it was twelve dollars, so the crab better be touched by Midas himself, which I seriously doubt. The wine was low quality and I could barely hear myself think, let alone you talking over all the noise. Therefore, a terrible place for a first date.” 

He lets out a small laugh before it becomes a fit of giggles and that has her joining in as they walk down the streets. His arm goes around her shoulders and stays there until they reach Times Square. Around them is couples holding hands and kissing while waiting for their fancy food in the fancy restaurants. She tugs him towards one of the many hot dog stands and get them two with a serving of fries. She gets her dog with sauerkraut and mustard while he eats his plain with ketchup. They walk together looking at the lights around them while they eat. Andromeda takes a napkin and wipes his cheek where he had missed his mouth while taking a bite leaving a smear of ketchup. 

“Are you always this messy when eating?” she asks laughing. Andromeda gasps as he takes a dollop of ketchup and wipes it across her face. “How dare you!” Her fingers splatter mustard into his hair. 

Warren takes a napkin a begins to get the condiments out of her curls while she wipes her face off. “Okay, no more. Truce?” 

She looks at his hand warily before shaking it. “Truce.” And she tugs him close and presses a quick peck on his cheek before making a face. “You taste like ketchup.” 

He is blushing, Warren is sure of it as he stares at her in amazement. The hand that she held earlier tingles again as he pushes hair from her face. Her skin is a shock of warm in the cold of the evening, cheeks rosy pink from the cold, but turn a deeper flush as his thumb strokes over the smooth skin. 

“Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to kiss you first?” 


	4. No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Xavier finally understands why people fear the angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Inspired by 'No Light, No Light' by Florence & The Machine

_August 16, 1985_

 

Only days after Warren and Peter were in the store, Andromeda finds an invitation in the mail addressed to her by her full name sent from a Professor Xavier from Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters. Even scarier was that it arrives a week after Warren had discovered her abilities. She knows of mutants, knows what they can do from the news.

She leaves early the next morning, choosing to walk instead of drive so she can practice whatever lies and stories she is going to tell the professor. She is going to say that Warren was only imagining what he had seen, or that he was drunk. Yes, that is a much more believable story. That one seems more real than one about him just being dehydrated she had thought up just a few moments before that one. So distracted by her thoughts and stories, Andromeda has already arrived to the mansion, standing half-way down the driveway leading up to the mansion. From there she can see a fountain and the large house that schools and takes care of young mutants.

Xavier Mansion and Estate is exactly that and looks how it is described in the newspapers, and it is what she sees when she imagines what a mansion should like. It is large and made of solid stone walls with many many windows where she can see students walking by or leaning against while they converse with friends or other teachers. She is able to spot Scott and Peter as she walks towards the grand door, the silver-haired boy zipping around and poking fun whilst his friend tries to keep up with his incredible speed. Andromeda ducks her head to avoid being recognized and hustles inside.

“Welcome, you must be Andromeda Mootes,” a woman says, greeting her with a handshake and a smile. “Welcome to Xavier’s School. I’m to show you to his study.”

 

Warren pauses in his walk to the next class that he is already late for when he gets a glance of Moira MacTaggert walking with someone familiar up the stairs to the third floor. Perhaps a new student. New mutants are being found all the time, but usually they arrive in a bus driven by Alex and there is a large orientation ceremony. Though he cannot see her face, he swears he knows her.

“Hey, did you see Andromeda is here?” Peter asks excitedly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere making Warren jump. His wings rustle as the feathers hit against each other harshly. “Do you know why she’s here?”

His mouth is dry. Who found out? Warren knew for certain he did not tell anyone of her gifts. He found them incredible. Was there someone else in the record store that day from the school? Were they so caught up in themselves, so distracted by being with each other that maybe-

Warren grabs the speedster by the lapels of his jacket and shoves him against the nearest wall, which happens to actually be a wooden post. “Only you came with me to town, and now Andy is here. Did you see anything?”

Peter looks up at him, hands raised. “Hey, I don’t know anything. I just saw her and that Moira lady walking upstairs as I was leaving the bathroom. What do you mean?” His face lights up. “Is she a mutant? What can she do?” Peter starts spitting question after question trying to get more information and as much as he can about the girl his friend seems to be so infatuated with. “Does this mean she’ll be living here now?”

* * *

Andromeda stirs her with a small spoon, blending the honey in the lavender chamomile mix. She sits in a large leather seat that is much more comfortable than it had look initially. Moira had left as soon as she had sat down and the tea was already waiting for her in the large study room, still steaming from the kettle.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” a voice says from behind her. “Some students had an accident in the Danger Room and I was needed. Nothing to major though, so there is nothing to worry about.”

Professor Xavier was a handsome man, she can admit, even with a bald head. His sits in a sleek wheelchair colored silver and wears a three piece suit with a tie. He also pours himself a cup of tea and takes his place next to her.

“If I am too close, let me know, please,” he suggests. “I prefer talking to people like this instead of from behind a desk. Less intimidating, I think.”

She cannot imagine this man being intimidating, or even remotely threatening, but smiles at his concerns. “This is fine, professor.”

He smiles at her as well. “Please, call me Charles. I apologize for such a short notice on the invitation as well.”

“No, it’s perfectly fine,” she replies after taking a sip of her tea. It’s a little too sweet for her tastes, but that is her own fault for adding too much honey. “I am curious though, why the invitation to come here and meet with you?”

Charles puts his cup down gently onto his desk and leans back in his chair more comfortably all whilst looking at her with a soft smile on his face. “I have heard that you have an extraordinary gift. I have heard that you can fly and make things fly if you wish it.”

“Sir, I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The lie comes out smoother than she had anticipated. “You must have been misinformed. I am an ordinary girl that lives in an apartment above the record shop where I work.”

“Indeed,” amends the professor. “But, even the most ordinary of creatures have extraordinary talents. Much like yourself, Miss Mootes. Even the smallest person can change the course of history.”

She swallows. “As much as I appreciate the quote from Lord of the Rings, but whatever Warren has told you isn’t true.”

Professor Xavier tilts his head a sly grin. “I never said it was Warren who told me, Andromeda.”

Then something in her panics and then pulses, expelling itself from her hands as she stands suddenly. He reaches out and then the professor is pushed back harshly, falling from his chair. She looks at him then down to her hands in terror before she runs out of the room and down the stairs as quickly as she can. Not caring if she ran into students and teachers, Andromeda needed to get out of the mansion, off the estate, and maybe even out of town. She needs to get as far away as she can get from here.

Outside, she runs pass the fountain, but trips and falls. Arms wrap around her waist, pulling her up and into the air. She screams, curling in on herself trying to make herself as heavy as she can whilst fighting whoever is holding her. And then they are falling again.

“Andy, it’s me!” cries out the person. “Andromeda! _Please_!”

They reach the ground gently, but Warren picks her up and takes off into the air again before anyone can reach them. Cradling her in his arms, Warren flies until the crowd turns into nothing but ants, until he can no longer see them or the mansion. The wind whistles as it glides through the metal of his feathers. The sound helps the girl calm since it gives her something to focus on instead of the panic that is growing in her chest and has cemented itself there making it difficult to breathe. That and also the steady beat against her arms that she is able to feel as he holds her tight against him so she wouldn’t fall.

* * *

 

It’s almost midnight when they return to the mansion with Andromeda fast asleep in his arms. Jean and Peter are already waiting from them sitting on the fountain in their pajamas as he lands. Jean begins to explain that Scott and Jubilee were here too, but got tired and went off to bed. She also tells him that the Professor was waiting outside as well, but returned to his study.

“Put her in my room and let her sleep,” Warren says softly, passing her over to Peter. “Jean, if you can change her into something else too, please. She’s hand a long day.”

He pushes some hair from her face that had fallen after she curled into Peter’s chest and he kisses each knuckle on her hand. With a fierce look in his eyes, he looks up at his friends. “I need to talk with Xavier.”

* * *

 

Charles sits behind his desk looking at the two cups still there. One sitting perfectly on the desk and the other cracked and broken laying on the ground, its contents already soaked up by the rug. He lets out a sigh, resting his head on a loosely closed fist. He can tell something is coming, feeling the anger already before the door even open to his study.

“What the hell happened?” Warren demands loudly, throwing the doors to the room open. “What is she even doing here? How the hell did you even find out, cause I sure as hell didn’t tell you and the others didn’t know!”

The professor lets out a sigh, chest moving steadily with the deep breath released. “I had someone else go and see. The Cerebro knew there was someone in the city that was a mutant, just no who oddly enough.”

Warren hits his fist hard against the desk, rattling the teacup sitting peacefully. His wings stretch to their full span, the tips of the metal feathers digging into wallpaper on either side of the room. “You should have left her alone! Even when she realized she was different, Andy never wanted to be apart of any of this! Not everyone needs saving like you think they do. Tomorrow, you will beg for her forgiveness. In your chair, or on your knees, I don’t care, but after that you leave her **_alone_ **. Is that understood, Charles Xavier?”

The professor nods, not phased by the show of fury, but instead understands. He has seen the boy in battle with righteous fury, wings spread as they are now and Charles can understand now why people feared the angels.


	5. I Was Born To Love Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based of ‘I Was Born To Love Her’ by Ivan & Alyosha. Very fluffy. Very very fluffy. I couldn’t stop smiling while writing this. Prepare for SoftBoy!Warren.

_ August 17, 1985 _

 

Warren wakes up by someone touching his shoulder and the smell of mint tea wafting through the room. He doesn’t know how he got into the bed after choosing to sleep on the floor. Whilst Andromeda takes the bed for the night, but the cold sheets indicate that he is alone and has been alone for a while now. His wings flare out slightly in sudden worry, trying to focus on the figure in front of his despite the filter of tiredness that blurs them. He sees an outline of legs and a tee shirt that seems to be far too big for their form. 

“ ‘dromeda?” The name is drawn out out slowly with a thick layer of sleep. “Is ev’thing okay?” 

The bed dips as she sits down, setting the tea on the table beneath the slightly open window. His arms wrap around her waist and pulls until he deems her close enough and his head is resting in her lap. Her hands begin to pet through his curl softly, detangling some of them. There is one that sticks up and she plays with it for a while. 

“Darling, how did I get onto the bed?” he asks lowly, face pressed against her legs. 

“I had Peter put you on the bed after I woke up,” she explains. “When I was down making some tea for you.” She pauses. “Moira was there too. She apologized for yesterday.” 

Warren tightens his grip around her waist slightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I didn’t think they would bring you here. I swear, I didn’t tell anyone, Andy.” 

“And I believe you,” she says gently, petting his hair still. 

As they talk in the early hours of the morning, Andromeda continues to pet his head while she tries not to fall back asleep. At this point, their tea has gone cold and is forgotten, but it does not matter because Warren feels as if he can lay there forever and be content with life.  _ With her.  _

He relaxes more beneath her touch, Her fingers pressing firmly and massaging the back of his neck. It makes him think of how much he adores her. The thought rings in the back of his mind, staying there like gum stuck on the bottom of one’s shoe. He thinks of how much he adores her. How much he wants to have her next to him in the mornings, every morning laying there in one of his various bands tee. His lips press gently to her thigh and he groans as her fingers tighten in his hair. 

The kiss is small, softly placed, but her reaction has him placing another and another. Her skin is soft and when her hands twist in his hair tightly, a sudden tug against his scalp, Warren clutches her against him harder. The kisses become more firm as he moves higher and higher with open-mouthed kisses, his head moving beneath her shirt to kiss the softness of her belly. 

_ Warren.  _

A breathless gasp, barely audible, but the noises she is making urge him on and the feeling of her hands on him only make it worse. He lifts his head and suddenly they’re are laughing because his head gets stuck in the neck of the shirt, the hole too small for the both of them. He moves from beneath the shirt and pushes his body on top of her, smooshing her against the blankets and pillows as they giggle together. 

“Can I ask you something?” she says, pushing him slightly to the side so she can breathe a bit easier. 

“Always,” is his reply. He would give her all answers he can give her. 

Andromeda pauses, thinking of how to phrase her words in the correct pattern to get the answer from him. “I- do I have to live here now? Or can I go home?” 

“You are always allowed to go home, Andy,” he says, though it breaks his heart. He wants her to stay here forever. “No one will make you stay here if you don’t want to be here.” 

“And what if I wanted you to stay with me?” 

Warren sits up quickly, looking down at her and taking her hands in his own. Her eyes look scared, quickly glancing down to avoid whatever type of rejection she was to receive. His hands raise to her cheeks, lifting her chin so he can look her in the eyes. 

“Please stop looking at me like that,” she blurts. 

“Stop looking at like what?” 

Andromeda pauses. Does he really not know? She holds onto one of his hands, bringing it to her lap and playing with his fingers. “Like if you let go of my hand that I’ll disappear forever,” she stammers. 

Warren smiles at her brightly. “Oh darling,” he cooes. “You are the one thing I’d give everything up for. And that is terrifying. You hold everything in your hands, Andromeda. Everything.” 

Her eyes are glazed over with red edges, some tears already made their way down her cheeks and dropping onto his leg. “I know the apartment isn’t very big and there’s only one bedroom and barely a bathroom, but there’s a fireplace and a kitchen. My cat likes you too and misses you when you aren’t home with us.” 

He kisses her forehead. “It sounds like a lovely place. I would love to live there, though I doubt that Milo misses me very much. He hisses at me a lot.” 

Andromeda laughs at his words, happy that her cat is what he chooses to make a joke about. She holds onto him as they fall back onto the bed, his wings curling around them creating a bubble no one can break through it was just them, their laughter, and their happiness. 

Yes, Warren thinks. This is how it is supposed to be. He may not know a lot of things, but here he knows that he was born for this. He was born to love this girl with all of his being. 


End file.
